Miraculous Tales of Coccinelle and Chaton Noir
by Blood Demon Alchemist
Summary: The world we find ourselves in, took a different path. Hawkmoth is still the villain he was. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was still a nervous wreck that stood up for her friends. Adrien Agreste was still the sweet boy that just wanted to be accepted. However, Wang Fu made another mistake when handing over the Miraculouses. Power!Swap AU Rating changed due to topics N/Graph Rape mention
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I could draw, I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction. I am American, so a lot of the idioms are what I grew up with. I just hope you guys like my story!**

 **Chapter One**

In a world, where a young man and woman helped a seemingly frail old man in his time of need, Ladybug and Chat Noir were born to fight the evil villain known as Hawkmoth. They save the day, and night, by purifying evil known as Akumas, bastardized superheroes created by Hawkmoth. They were chosen to become superheroes to protect Paris, and it's inhabitants. They would go on to defeat Hawkmoth, learning of his true identity, breaking Chat Noir's heart, but he stood his ground, and protected Ladybug. They'd spend the rest of their lives protecting Paris, and helping the new Guardian find his way in the world.

That is not the world we find our heroes in.

The world we find ourselves in, took a different path. Hawkmoth is still the villain he was. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was still a nervous wreck that stood up for her friends. Adrien Agreste was still the sweet boy that just wanted to be accepted. However, Wang Fu made another mistake when handing over the Miraculouses. Instead of a Chat Noir there was Chaton Noir. A Coccinelle instead of a Ladybug. In this world, Wang Fu proved, while old and wise, he was still human.

These are the Tales of Coccinelle and Chaton Noir.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she dropped into her swivel chair. It'd been a long day of dealing with Chloé Bourgeois, and it was only lunch. The blue eyed girl was frankly sick and tired of the girl's bratty behavior. She couldn't remember the last time that Chloé was nice to someone. To purposefully ruin her father's hard work on his macarons, it pained Marinette.

The girl stopped spinning, level with her sewing table. She frowned as she spotted a box she had never seen before. It was a pretty black stained wood with red patterns, and shaped as a hexagon. Thinking it a gift from her parents (rather, her mother, as it seemed Chinese), she hesitantly opened it, curiosity getting the best of her.

A golden light blinded her, causing Marinette to drop the box. Her eyes widened as it cleared, revealing a black cat yawning. It was quiet adorable, with two slim whiskers poking from it's cheeks.

"A-A floating cat?" She nearly screamed, as green eyes opened to look at her.

"I'm Plagg, nice to meet you." The girl gaped for a moment before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Well, I think that went rather well. Ooh, is that yarn?"

* * *

Adrien, meanwhile was gaping down at the being he'd just released from the box. She was smiling up at him kindly, waiting on him to ask her any question he needed answered. He, however, had no idea where to begin. Blinking he shook his head.

"Hi, I'm Adrien." The being smiled brightly. She was sitting upon his palm. "Not to be rude, but what are you?"

"I am a Kwami, and I can give you powers. Your's is the power of Creation and Good Luck. My name is Tikki. It's nice to meet you Adrien." She proceeded to explain why she was needed, why he was needed, to save Paris, and Hawkmoth's victims. Adrien was practically bouncing in his place just as the news came on to explain Stone Heart. He eagerly placed the earrings in his ears, grateful that his mother had insisted his father allow him to get it done years before.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

A nearly completely black supersuit appeared on the boy, it was spotted with red polka dots. He wore a mask to match. The black ring turned red, with five dots upon it. With a glance at the door, he made his way out of his gilded cage.

* * *

Marinette could only blink down at the mess that Plagg had made out of her cashmere yarn. Her mind trying to process what had happened that ended with a black cat tangled within the threads. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. With a deep breath, she started untangling him.

"I'm sorry." The cat pouted. "It was just laying there, and it was taunting me-"

"Plagg, right? If you're going to be staying here, there are going to be some ground rules." The kwami nodded quickly. "No destroying my supplies. I don't have a high paying job, so I can't afford to waste anything. This yarn? It's nearly fifty euro per spool." The cat tilted his head. "I only make enough to cover one in two babysitting jobs."

"Okay, okay, I won't try to destroy your stuff on purpose. You're artsy, aren't you?"

"I plan on becoming a Fashion designer, of course I'm _artsy_." The girl rolled her eyes, scooping the cat up and placing him on her vanity. "Now, what are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm a Kwami-" The tiny god grinned.

Marinette frowned, the unfamiliar, yet familiar, word was rolling in her head. As if taunting her. Saying, she knows what a Kwami is. She knew it was important. Like a fairy tale she'd forgotten-

"Oh my gosh! _You're_ the God of Destruction and Bad Luck?"

"You've heard of me? I am great and powerful-" He froze. "how do you know about me, exactly?"

"I had a book of fairy tales from my mom's village." Marinette scampered to her bookcase, tripping, but managing to stay upright. She pulled an old, tattered, leather bound book from the shelves. "See? Each god is given their own color, and description."

Screams from the T.V. had Marinette stopping as she turned to it.

"Looks like we need to get going. I'll give you the simple version. To destroy things, call out Cataclysm, and touch what needs to be destroyed, be careful, because you only get one shot at this. To suit up, say Claws Out, and to return to being normal, say Claws In. Got it?" The girl hesitantly nodded. "Good, now it's time to find your wayward partner, and solve this mess."

"Cl-Claws Out!"

A flash of light filled the space where Marinette stood. In her place, once the light disappeared, stood a girl with a pair of cat ears, a belt that acted like a tail, a white jean vest, black full body suit like a typical superheroine, a pair of black boots with white lace and fur on the top, and a pair of matching gloves with sharp claws that extended. At her side was a baton, white as her suit.

* * *

Marinette squealed as she misjudged her leap, and went tumbling from the rooftops, slamming into a boy in black and red spotted leather. He easily caught her. She stuttered out an apology.

"It's no trouble, Kitty-Cat." The girl narrowed her eyes.

"It's Chaton Noir." Her eyes narrowed as his lips twitched. "Chat sounded too boyish. However you look at it, though, Ladybug always sounds feminine." He pouted.

"I'm going by Coccinelle." A building collapsing had them looking towards the Akuma. "We should probably take care of that, huh?"

"Most likely."

* * *

Marinette bit her lip, staring at the ring in her hand. Plagg was giving her a look, pleading her to keep it, to keep him. With a sigh, she placed the ring back on her right hand once again. The cat smiled in relief. The girl shook her head, moving towards her trapdoor.

"What do you want to eat? Keep in mind, it's not going to be expensive, but we have dairy products such as milk, ice cream, yogurt, cottage cheese, and cheese like cheddar, camembert-" Marinette flinched away when the Kwami got in her face.

"You have _camembert_?"

"Well, yeah. I eat it all the time." The girl smiled, "and brie. Would you like some?"

"Please?" The girl easily grabbed a large slice to split with her Kwami. "This is the first time anyone I've been partnered with likes camembert."

"Well, then you'll like the croissants my dad made just for me." The girl grinned. "Not many people eat it, so he rarely bakes it for the store." The cat's eyes got starry.

"You are officially my favorite Kitten, kitten."

* * *

"Cookies? You eat cookies?" Adrien groaned, mentally thinking on how he was supposed to get an item that he wasn't allowed to even think about.

"I mean, fruit juice worked before cookies, but I've found I'm at my strongest with cookies." Tikki admitted bashfully.

"So unfair. Okay, I have some juice for tonight, but I'll sneak cookies somehow back into the room and hide in various places."

"Why would you need to hide it?" The female Kwami asked, floating over to sit on his shoulder.

"My father has me on a diet. I have to be as skinny and healthy as possible to be a model." Adrien sighed. "He won't even allow me to go to school, let alone live my own life." Tikki's eyes saddened.

"I can't promise you constant escape, but I am your friend, Adrien. Normally Plagg is paired with people in your situation, but I'll do what I can to help. Just be patient with me."

* * *

Marinette stared at her shoes in shame as Adrien walked away from her after apologizing to her, when she had been in the wrong. With a deep breath, she pushed away her anxieties and grabbed his wrist. He paused, looking back in confusion.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry too. I should have let you explain what happened, but I jumped to conclusions. Chloé's bullied me since we were little, so when it looked like her "best friend in the whole of Paris" had put gum in my seat, I assumed the worst." Plagg was listening closely, glad his kitten was breaking from her shell. Cats, after all, were proud creatures.

"Marinette, you don't have to apologize. It did look like I was sticking the gum-"

"Yes I do have to. I was raised better." The girl smiled. "Since you're letting me borrow the umbrella, let me walk with you to the car, okay?" The blond smiled back kindly.

"Thanks." Marinette waved after him before turning to go home.

"Kitten? I'm proud of you." Plagg stated, poking his head out once the coast was clear. The girl shrugged, looking at her feet. "You have social anxiety, I read that book in your room. I didn't understand some of it, but from what I understand, you can go into a panic just thinking about embarrassing yourself." Marinette nodded, entering the bakery. "I smell camembert."

"Hey mom, did dad make camembert croissants?" The girl asked when she spotted the woman. The lady smiled, motioning towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Girl, why are you blushing?" Alya demanded the next day, glancing at the mop of blond hair in front of them. "Oh my gosh, tell me you don't!" She whispered harshly.

"He's actually very sweet, Alya. I was in the wrong. We talked yesterday."

"That doesn't mean you should have a crush-"

"I know that."

"Hey, Nettie, mom wants to know if you're coming over this weekend still?" Nino interrupted, surprising the other two.

"I don't know. Mom and dad have been nuts lately because of the Akumas. It's not safe, they say."

"Whoa, hold up, still?" Alya demanded, confused. "You didn't make any plans yesterday!"

"We don't _need_ plans, it's something we've done since we met." Marinette shrugged, "we go to Nino's place the first weekend, after a month of school started, up to catch up after summer, play games, joke around, eat junk food, and then crash in the living room shortly before his mom gets home."

"That sounds like fun." Adrien admitted, shoulders sagging. Marinette blinked, flushing deeply.

"Wh-why see you don't if you can come?" All three of the others blinked in confusion, before Nino started snickering, instantly knowing what was going on.

"Nettie, Nettie, Nettie, never change dudette!" Marinette blushed brightly.

" _Nino_!" She turned back to Adrien, taking a deep breath. "Why don't you ask your f-father if you could come for just a little bit, then?" Green eyes brightened, and Adrien smiled.

"I'll do that! Thanks Marinette."

"You'll come too, right Alya? You wouldn't make me be odd woman out, right?" Marinette turned bluebell eyes on her friend, who groaned.

"Sure, girl. Don't know about spending the night, but I'll come for a bit too."

* * *

"Father, please? While I'm getting short breaks at school, modeling is stressful. I promise to stick to my diet, and I don't have to spend the night, just spend a few hours at Nino's. You know, the guy that you caused to become akumatized because he wanted me to have a fun birthday?" Adrien lifted a brow at his father. "I have nothing scheduled for today, or tomorrow. My grades are perfect, and I haven't missed a single lesson or shoot that wasn't interrupted because of Akumas." Adrien hesitated to say his next bit. "Father, you expect me to eventually take over your company. How am I to do that, if I can't even talk to people?"

Gabriel Agreste stared coolly at his son, secretly please at his reasoning.

"Very well, but you will stick to your diet, will call me before you settle into bed for the night, and stay inside should an Akuma appear."

"Thank you father, I will!"

* * *

Marinette blushed as she adjusted her coat as she sped towards the park. It was a chilly day, so she decided to wear a coat she'd been inspired to design upon becoming Chaton Noir. It was black, with a hood that had cat ears, the sleeves had a hole for her thumb and blue paw prints on the inside that lined up perfectly with her hands, and a blue paw on each string that helped hold the hood close, the hands and hood outlined with soft white faux fur. On the bottom, around the waist, was a small blue color of thread that made up her name in embroidery.

" _Marinette_?" Alya spotted her first. They were meeting up at the park near Nino's. School had barely let out not two hours ago. "Where did you get that?"

"I, uh, made it?" She replied sheepishly.

"Chaton Noir was your inspiration, right? Can you make me a Coccinelle themed one?" Adrien asked, giving wide hopeful eyes. Marinette blushed before slowly nodding. "Thanks!"

"So, does that mean you're taking commissions?" Alya asked, bouncing as they walked into Nino's home. Marinette tilted her head in question. "I'd love one that is like they had a baby together!" Marinette winced.

"Um, how about I create a whole line of designs based off of animals, and you can choose the one you like." The redhead paused before agreeing. "Wait, what did I just agree to?" The girl paled. "Please tell me I didn't just say I'm making a collection?"

"Girl, calm down! Just think for a minute, you'll have a collection before you even finish collège!" Marinette blushed, and Alya bumped shoulders with Adrien. "That's even better than _your_ father!"

"Marinette is amazing." The boy and girl flushed. "I mean, that you have an amazing talent. Not that you're not an amazing person, because you are-"

"Adrien, calm down." Marinette giggled, "now, are you guys spending the night?"

"Hell yes!" Alya squealed. "Mom wasn't easy to convince, but it worked!"

"My father wasn't that pleased at first either." Adrien grinned, "but I convinced him, as well. So, what now?"

"Now?" Marinette grinned, "right now we change into our pajamas. Then, Nino and I interrogate the two of you, seeing as we know nothing about you. Well, expect you like superheroes, and doing the right thing, and that you're a sweet boy despite being famous." The girl teased, pinching their cheeks.

"Hey Nettie, look what mom got us!"

Marinette's eyes lit up at the sight of Reese's Pieces, and a bag of popcorn.

"Your mom went to America?" She squealed, practically flying over to the items. Her friends shared confused looks. "Either of you allergic to peanuts?" Both shook there heads. Marinette grinned, grabbing a giant bowl, and adding popcorn and the candy to it. "This has been a favorite of Nino and me since we went to visit his cousins in New York." She explained, offering the bowl. "We went to the movies, and they insisted we try this, Rolos, which are caramel covered in chocolate, and M&M in popcorn. I fell in love with peanut butter and popcorn." Alya chuckled, stealing a handful.

"Not bad." Adrien hesitated.

"Dude, no one will squeal on you about breaking your diet for a day." Nino sighed, instantly knowing what his friend was thinking. "You're a kid, an active one. A little sugar and carbs won't hurt you if sparingly ate. Dude, I eat nothing but sugar, and hate to exercise, and I don't have any fat." Marinette giggle.

"I can confirm this!" Marinette elbowed him, "what, with designing his jackets for winter every year, you'd be amazed how skinny he is!"

"I have a good metabolism." Nino shrugged, "but you're one to talk, Nettie!" The tanned boy lifted a brow. "I've seen you in that bikini your mother bought you. I've also seen how much you taste test in your parents' bakery. Not to mention the croissants you're always eating." The girl blushed brightly.

"Nino! You promised to never mention that again!"

"Bikini?" Alya and Adrian turned to each other, confusion clear.

"Bikini." Nino nodded, grinning. "Her old swimsuit got damaged, and too small to fix, so her mother said the only way that Marinette was allowed to make her own, was if she made it a bikini. Sabine, Tom, and I always try to convince Nettie that she's pretty, and that she's perfect, but she just thinks that she's average. I remember how embarrassed she was because every head at the pool turned to watch her. So many guys asked her out, that she nearly fainted."

"I happen to remember that I also fell in the pool, hit my head, and had to have CPR done to me." Marinette scowled.

"By, and I quote your mother, "a really hot lifeguard that asked for your number!" Nino chuckled. The girl spluttered.

"He was eighteen!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "I felt violated, and he gave off the feeling of yellow fever."

"What's yellow fever?" Adrian asked, frowning. Alya snickered, Nino blanched, and Marinette blushed.

"It's the attraction to people of Asian decent." Alya explained, smirking at her best friend. "Though, I don't blame him, because Marinette is cute, don't you agree?"

"Of course she's cute-" Adrian paused, blushed. "-er, well..."

"Okay! So, let's cover family so it's out of the way!" Nino interrupted. "I'm a single child, of a single parent, but I have like zillions of cousins all over the place in America, and Europe." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"My father and grandmother are the last Dupains of age, my mother has many family, but most live in China, where she's from. She met my father when he and my grandmother were traveling in Hong Kong." Marinette frowned, "my mother actually hated him at first. Seeing as he was a "trust-fund baby with no sense of right and wrong," at least, that's what she thought at first, seeing how he was buying things left and right. He proved her wrong, upon showing her that he planned on opening a bakery. He spent three years learning under my great aunt to perfect his baking."

"My dad is a zoologist, and my mom cooks at Chloé's family hotel." Alya grimaced. "I have two little sisters, Etta and Ella who are twins, and an older sister named Nora who goes by Anansi. She's big into the boxing scene." Alya shrugged, "nothing else much to it. My parents were only children, and my grandparents were gone before Nora was born." They turned to Adrien, who winced.

"Er, it's just my father and I." Marinette's eyes widened as she recalled that Emilie Agreste, her favorite model, went missing four years prior.

"Oh, oh! Adrien, I'm sorry that we brought this up! Nino, did you set up the game system last night?" The girl turned begging eyes onto her friend, who stiffened before nodding.

"Yeah, of course I did, Nettie."

* * *

Marinette sighed as Nino passed out beside her, head leaning on her shoulder. Gently as possible, she shifted him until he was laying on the couch. Alya had fallen asleep sitting on the ottoman, somehow curling up like a cat. Adrien was the only one still awake with her. Mrs. Lahiffe didn't get home for another two hours, and she was bored.

"Want some hot chocolate?" The blond boy looked up so fast, Marinette flinched. He was sitting by the window, having been looking out at the peaceful and quiet night.

"Thanks Marinette." They went to the kitchen, where Marinette quickly whipped some up, before leading the way to the balcony. "You and Nino are pretty close, huh?" The girl blinked, considering the question.

"Nino is the closest I'll ever have to having a brother. My mother had cervix cancer not long after I was born. It made it impossible for her to have children ever again." Marinette sipped at her hot beverage. "That's why, when I'm ready to have kids, I want four. They could be all boys, all girls, or any mix of the two. Of course, I'll wait until I'm way older before having them, I am only thirteen, after all."

"I always wanted siblings too. I might borrow your future plans." Adrien teased in a confidant voice. A voice that reminded her of Coccinelle. The girl shook her head.

"I don't mind." She sat her mug down upon finishing it. She moved to the railing, crossing her arms upon it. She felt Plagg move closer to her inside the hidden Pocket of her jacket as she stared out at the city. "And Adrien, I'm sure eventually, they will find out what happened to your mother." The boy inhaled sharply, and Marinette glanced at him. "She was my favorite model. I used to want to be just like her. Modeling, and creating the best clothes."

"Used to?" Marinette looked away from curious green eyes. "Why used to? I know many photographers who would love to have you modeling."

"Adrien, I can't." The girl shook her head. "It isn't even about my anxiety, either." She closed her eyes, fighting tears. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed! Night." She left him there, going inside.

Missing the worried look sent her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I could draw, I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction. I am American, so a lot of the idioms are what I grew up with. I just hope you guys like my story!**

 **Chapter Two**

Marinette knew something bad was going to happen. She'd been feeling it all week, as if it were taunting her. She just couldn't decide what was wrong. After the last few months fighting along with Coccinelle, she'd gotten the hang of fighting. Even if she felt like she wasn't suited for her baton.

A cramp in her lower abdomen had her curling up, and missing her teacher call on her and ask a question.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you listening to me?" Ms Mendeleiev demanded, causing the girl to lift her head up. The woman stood beside her and Alya's desk.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mendeleiev. Can I go get a drink of water?" The woman hesitated. "I think it's that time of the month." The girl whispered quietly, and the woman relented. Marinette stumbled from the room and to the toilets.

"You okay, Kitten?" Plagg asked, flying out to put a paw on her forehead. She stood in front of the mirror, where she could see her face was flushed.

"Plagg, get back in the bag." The girl shook her head, moving to check her underwear. She relaxed upon seeing them clean, but placed a liner in anyways. "I'll be fine until I get home." The girl made her way back to class and powered through the day, despite Alya insisting she go home.

"Marinette, are you sure you're alright?" The glasses wearing girl demanded. Nino stiffened, spinning in his seat to stare her down.

"Nettie, you need to go home. We don't need you sick."

"I'm fine." The girl scoffed, crossing her arms over her stomach. Cradling the area.

"Marinette-"

"Nino, seriously, I'm fine. I just want to get through today, go home, and cuddle with my-" The girl blushed, cutting herself off. "Well, you know." Nino smirked, nodding.

"But, if it gets worse, you will go home. Alya, is she running a fever?" Adrien demanded, causing Marinette to blush bright.

"Not really? I mean, she's warm, but not fever high." Alya admitted just as class began again.

* * *

Marinette flinched as she heard, what was known as, the Akuma Alarm, going off. She and her classmates were forced to leave the school. However, as her friends (Alya and Nino, Adrien had already disappeared) lost sight of her, she ran around a building. Plagg flew out, arms crossed.

"I don't want to transform while you're sick." The girl shrugged, before transforming anyways.

After defeating the Akuma, Marinette stumbled into an alleyway, the transformation falling from her as she fell to her knees. Plagg wasn't much better off, running a high fever.

"We've got to get to the Great Guardian." The Kwami stated, shivering. Marinette hummed in agreement, following directions to an old man's spa/massage parlour. The man's eyes widened, and he ushered them in.

"I'm sorry." The man sighed, after both had medicinal tea in their systems. "I made a mistake. I meant to give you Tikki, and Plagg to the other one. Thankfully you have no troubles using the powers granted you, but it does weaken you immune wise." Marinette frowned.

"What about Coccinelle?"

"He will be fine. Tikki wouldn't let him transform if he's sick. She's a coddler."

"Oh."

* * *

Marinette hesitated before entering Master Fu's place once again. He'd warned her against it, but she knew that she had to talk to him about Alya becoming a permanent heroine, and Nino a permanent hero. Alya was going to be easier than Nino, because Wayzz had been Master Fu's partner for nearly two hundred years. However, the Akumas were getting harder to defeat. Malediktator had required Chloé's help of all people.

"Marinette, what can I do for you?" Wang Fu asked as she entered.

"We need Nino and Alya to be ready to move the minute an Akuma activates. Hawkmoth is getting too dangerous..."

"And he has an idea where everyone else is." Wayzz spoke up, feeling guilty over what had happened on Nooroo's birthday. Fu frowned at both Plagg and Wayzz.

"Tell Nino to come here. If he is to become the Turtle holder, I must train him in the ways of the Guardian." Marinette nodded, perking up. "I believe that you should also give Chloé, Pollen back." The girl winced.

"One last thing...should I let them know who I am? Including Coccinelle?" The man frowned, thinking.

"Follow your instincts, they will guide you the best."

"Okay." The girl agreed, standing to follow him to the phonograph. She hesitated to remove the Bee, and Fox, before shaking her head and grabbing them. She turned to Fu, who smiled, handing over his own Miraculous. "I'm sorry about this, Master Fu. It's just-"

"I understand, Marinette. I always knew that I would have to step back and allow a new generation to take over." He admitted, gazing at the girl. "I should have taken an apprentice years ago to pass on Wayzz." Marinette couldn't resist hugging the small man.

"Thank you, Master." Then she was gone, transforming and calling on Coccinelle. He answered on the third try.

"Chaton, it's in the middle of the night on my day off." The girl flinched. "Chaton?"

"Meet me at the Eiffel Tower, please." She requested, looking away from his face. "The other three will be there. It's time, Coccinelle." He froze, eyes wide. "It's time to remove the masks."

* * *

Alya jumped when there was a knock at her window. To her surprise, there was a small black and red box she hadn't seen in a while. Looking around proved that Chaton Noir was nowhere to be found. However, there was a note with the words: _Eiffel Tower in an hour_. She blinked, wondering if there was an Akuma attack that she didn't know about before opening the box to let Trixx out.

"Alya!" The small fox squealed, nuzzling up to the girl.

"Trixx, what's going on?"

"There's going to be much said tonight, but Alya, don't be mad at who Chaton Noir is. She's terrified you, and Coccinelle with be upset about who she is under the mask."

"Wait, why am I learning who she is?"

"Everyone is. You, Carapace, Queen B..."

"Chloé is going to be there?" Alya shook her head, "no, you know what, I don't care. Trixx, let's pounce!"

* * *

Nino jerked when he felt a breeze from the window, knowing he'd closed it before he started to listen to music. He moved over, and was surprised to see a note under a familiar box. He gasped, quickly reading the note about meeting up at the tower before allowing Wayzz out of the box. The little turtle Kwami smiled.

"Little dude?"

"Hello Nino. I'm sorry this is so sudden. More will be explained once everyone arrives at the meeting place." Wayzz smiled. "Shall we suit up?"

"R-right. Wayzz, Shell On!"

* * *

"Chloé!" The scream had the blonde jerking awake and looking around in confusion. Her eyes widened when she spotted Ladybug leaving. Rushing to her balcony, she was disappointed that she missed the heroine. However, spotting a black and red box, she froze.

"Pollen?" She asked upon opening it. A note lay under the Miraculous. She quickly placed the piece in, and read the note.

"Are you ready, my queen?" The bee asked.

"Pollen, Buzz On!"

* * *

Coccinelle wasn't surprised to see his partner arrived before he had. Chaton was sitting on the roof, gazing out at their city. He moved slowly over, sitting beside her. She shot him a small smile, before looking away again. He opened his mouth to say something when there were telltale sounds of three others landing behind them.

"Coccinelle, Chaton Noir? What's going on?" Rena Rouge asked, arms crossed. Chaton stood.

"Alya, originally, I had planned to give you the Black Cat Miraculous because I felt like I wasn't made to be a hero. I couldn't even stand up to the biggest bully in school." Chaton tried, and failed, to not look at Chloé, who flinched. "However, between Plagg and Coccinelle, I realized that I was chosen for this for a reason. I was doing good.

"After what happened with the Mayor, I realized that we need to be ready to move as soon as trouble arrives." Chaton exhaled softly. "I know each of you three under the mask personally, that is why I chose you to be heroes. Tonight, I'm revealing who I am to everyone here, because I'm scared that something will happen and my parents won't ever learn what happened to me, and why I never came home."

"Chaton-"

"Coccinelle, I should have revealed to you, a long time ago. I was scared though. Terrified you wouldn't like who is behind the mask." Chaton blinked away her tears. "You proved me wrong when you started to approach me when I was out of the mask. Seeking my help, and my company." The ladybug themed hero stiffened. "Plagg, Claws In."

A whoosh of magic, and Marinette stood facing her friends.

"Nettie!" Carapace exclaimed, getting looks from the others.

"Nino." Marinette tried to smile.

"Nino!" The others exclaimed in shock.

"Dudes!" He waved. Then he turned to Marinette. "Knew something about Chaton Noir reminded me of you! You are Chaton Noir!" Marinette blushed, rubbing her neck. "Shell In."

"Whatever." Chloé sighed, "Buzz Off, Pollen!"

"Pounce Off, Trixx."

"Spots Off, Tikki."

" _Adrien_?" The four exclaimed, just as surprised as Marinette's reveal had caused, if not more.

"Uh, Kitten, are you okay?" The girl spun to face her Kwami.

"The only reason I kept turning Coccinelle down was because I was in love with Adrien! No, I'm not _okay_!"

" _What_?" Adrien gaped.

"Oh, um...Hi, I'm Marinette, I have a crush on Adrien Agreste and Coccinelle, but I couldn't say anything to either because I felt like I didn't deserve them?" The girl blushed, looking away.

" _Marinette_!" Plagg groaned, "we've been through this. Just because you liked two boys at once, doesn't mean anything." The girl flinched. "Besides, they were the same guy!"

"Well, then I don't deserve you either, because I liked Marinette and Chaton Noir." Adrien spoke up, surprising the girl. "You are my best friend in and out of the suit." The girl blushed, looking down at her feet. "I have to know, though, why now?"

"Because something is coming." The girl struggled for the words. "I can't explain it. It's like my instincts are screaming at me to run far, far away. Like whatever is coming, is bigger than even Hawkmoth." The girl swallowed thickly. "Or maybe he has something to do with it. Either way, something is going to happen, and I don't know if we're going to make it through."

" _What_?" All but Plagg exclaimed. The Kwami cat sighed, settling onto his holder's shoulder and cuddling her neck.

"Sometimes my holders can get premonitions. Normally only the most cat-like holders can do so." Marinette frowned.

"I've always gotten feelings right before something bad happens." Nino was nodding.

"I remember you saying you didn't want to go to China because something was going to happen. Your parents made you go and you came back with that s-"

"Shut up, Nino!" The girl snapped, glaring. The boy frowned before sighing in defeat.

"Sorry, Nettie." The boy mumbled, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry for snapping." The girl returned. Chloé was frowning as she looked between the two.

"Are you talking about that mark on your stomach?" The blonde asked before Nino could stop her. Marinette stiffened, eyes misting over as memories hit her.

"Let go of me. Get off of me!" The girl yelled, cowering into her seat. "Let me go! Stop! _Stop_ , it hurts!"

"Oh no. Kitten, can you hear me?" The girl didn't react, and Plagg was starting to get worried.. Nino moved to kneel in front of her, hovering his hands over her hands. "Kitten, look at me."

"Please stop! No more! Please no more!"

"Nettie, you're safe. You're in Paris, remember?" The girl shook so hard, Adrien worried she would break apart. Chloé, for once, looked horrified at what her words had caused. Alya was on her phone, looking up ways to snap someone out of a flashback. "Nettie, you're safe. Nettie, you're in Paris. Nettie, you're safe. You're in your house. Nettie, snap out of it. Nettie you're safe." The glasses wearing boy swallowed thickly. "Nettie, can I hold your hands?"

"No!" Nino nodded, closing his eyes before exhaling softly.

"Nettie, do you know where you are?"

"H-Hong Kong!"

"No. Where are you, Nettie? Nettie, who am I?"

"N-Nino...Nino isn't in Hong Kong." The girl blinked, eyes clearing a bit. "I'm in Paris."

"That's right, Nettie. You're in Paris. What do you see around you? Actually look around you. Who is with us?" Blue eyes flicked around, too fast to actually take in what was in the room with her, let alone who. "No Nettie, deep breaths. Now look around slowly. Who is with us?"

"P-Plagg." Her eyes were locked on the Kwami, who was nodding encouragingly. "Alya, Trixx, Wayzz, Nino, Chloé, Pollen, Adrien, and Tikki. We're in my room above the bakery." Nino nodded, smiling.

"That's right. Do you need a hug, Nettie?" She shook her head violently. "Do you want a blanket then?"

"Please." Adrien rushed to grab the desired item, handing it over to her. "N-Nino?"

"I'm here Nettie." The girl slumped forward, head covered by the soft cloth. The DJ easily caught her. "We've got you, Nettie. Do you want Plagg to cuddle with you?"

"Please." The black cat phased into the blanket to snuggle into her neck.

"Um, may I ask what just happened?" Nino sighed, passing Marinette his headphones before turning them full blast with the loudest music he had, Jagged Stone.

"When we were ten, Marinette's mother had to go back to Hong Kong because of a family member died." Nino glanced at the silent girl buried beneath music and the blanket. "Nettie didn't want to go. She begged, feigned being sick, made herself sick, threw a fit. Anything to stay home. My mom even offered our place. They declined, saying they wouldn't reward bad behavior.

"Two days after they landed, Nettie went missing." The other three stiffened. "For two weeks, the police searched for her. For two weeks, her parents made appearances on television, begging for the return of their daughter. For two weeks, their hopes began to become despair as they were told that the chances of her being alive were dwindling down to nothing.

"Then, one day, a small, bleeding, broken, bruised girl stumbled into a temple." Alya's sob filled the room, while Chloé was shaking her head, and Adrien was staring at his best friend in horror. "They rushed her to a hospital. She had been stabbed, drugged, beaten with fists and items, and...raped." Both girls were crying, staring at Marinette with such sadness, that Nino regretted telling them. "But the worst, in Marinette's opinion, was that she was branded.

"The brand marks her as, what she thinks, a whore." Nino couldn't look at the others, so he turned his gaze to his best friend. "She went through horrific experiences. When they got home, she refused to leave the house. Refused to leave her room. She'd made a den underneath her desk, refusing food that wasn't made by her own hands. It took months of therapy, and we had to take classes on how to handle flashbacks. We've been able to pass it off as panic attacks since she came back to school, but it hasn't been easy."

"Oh my gosh, when everyone said she was staying with her family in China, she was actually..." Chloé sniffled before kneeling before Marinette, who pulled the headset off hesitantly. "I...can I hug you, please?" The bluenette wavered before nodding. The blonde sniffled again, before lunging forward to hug the girl tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Marinette. I'll try to be better. I swear." Soon, all five of them were hugging, and sobbing.

* * *

Marinette yawned as she walked to school. A shiver went through her, causing her to look around frantically. Searching for what, or rather, who, was causing her discomfort. Plagg pressing against her side had her relaxing, knowing she was safe with him around. Knew that she'd handle anything thrown her way, so long as he was there.

"Mari!" Alya called, waving from where everyone was standing. Marinette didn't spy them right away.

"Nettie, over here!" Nino yelled out, waving more energetically. "Come on, we have planning to do!"

"Hello Princess." Adrien spoke up from behind her. "You and I are nearly late."

"And to think, you're supposed to be picture purrfect." She teased back.

"My, was that a pun, kitty? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're starting to become catty."

"I don't know, it seems it's cat-ching your attention."

"Okay lovebirds, lets get going." Alya chuckled as they reached the group. She started to push them into the classroom. "Flirt later, classes now."

* * *

Dark eyes glazed around the city of love. The figure, masculine in build, was covered in a black traveling cloak with a hood. Upon his hip, sat what appeared to be an paper lantern that glowed an ominous red color. It pulsated like a heartbeat, and a cruel smile crossed what little of the man's face was visible.

She was in Paris.

His chosen was in Paris, and he would take her back. He'd stop at nothing to have her back in his arms. Safe, medicated, and his to love. All he had to do was find her. Find, bind, and protect her from other suitors.

"Soon, my little angel. Soon, you shall rise the rest of our family."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I could draw, I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction. I am American, so a lot of the idioms are what I grew up with. I just hope you guys like my story!**

 **Edited, I for got the ending, guys, I got distracted by my dog!**

 **Chapter Three**

A sinister grin crossed his face as he stood above the Eiffel Tower, staring out at the city of Paris. It was quiet, peaceful, a perfect place to set up their meeting. He knew she'd forgotten all the happy times they spent together in those two weeks, but he knew he just had to get her in his hands. He would show her how perfect life would be, if she'd just let him control her.

He just had to find her.

* * *

Marinette groaned as she heard year another Akuma Alarm go off. She laid on her bed, debating whether or not the others needed her right away. The prodding from Plagg ensured her rolling out of bed and transforming. Coccinelle was already on her terrace, the other three were in the distance.

"Two in one day?" The girl mumbled, allowing her partner to hold her up.

"Hey, we'll take care of it, and then head to bed. Tomorrow is Friday, so that means we can sleep the night away after school." He reminded. "Then Saturday, I'm taking you out for a date." Chaton Noir blushed, but smiled.

"Sure Coccinelle." They looked around, searching for the Akuma.

Chaton Noir froze.

"What is that?" Carapace demanded, coming to a stop beside them. His eyes were sharp as he took in the monster before them. "That doesn't look like the typical Akuma!"

"I-it isn't. That isn't an Akuma. W-we can't fight that." Chaton Noir whispered, backing away from the being rampaging through the street below them.

It wasn't any larger than a man, however it's description was something right out of a horror film. Decaying skin that was peeling off it's face, it moved as if it was unable to bend it's legs, doing simple hops, and it's arms outstretched.

" _Jiangshi_." Marinette's voice was dull, as were her eyes. "W-we need to get to Master Fu." The others shared looks as the girl bolted.

"I thought Marinette didn't know any form of Chinese?"

"Dude, Marinette doesn't. Whatever that thing is? She had to have seen it when she was...missing." The group shared a look before booking after their feline friend. She was shaking in a corner of Master Fu's house, wrapped in a blanket, and nursing a cup of tea.

"Marinette says that you saw a _Jiangshi?_ " The man asked. The girl flinched, so Nino gave her his headphones, just like he had so many days ago. "Oh my, how does Marinette know what a _Jiangshi_ is?" Nino took a deep breath, before retelling his friend's story, again. "I see." The man frowned, moving to grab a book from his small collection.

"Master Fu, what do we do? Chaton Noir cannot fight it, and the longer we wait, the more people get...get killed." Adrien hissed, glancing worriedly at his girlfriend.

"There is nothing you young ones can do." Master Fu sighed. "At least, not as you are now." He placed the book down, revealing it to be a address book. "I need to make a phone call." Adrien took that as a sign to kneel in front of the cowering girl. She looked up, frowning.

He just opened his arms for a hug.

* * *

It took three hours for Master Fu to return. With him was a man just a little younger than himself, and a young man. Marinette stiffened, moving closer to Adrien, practically in his lap.

"Children, this is my dear friend Son, and his apprentice Bolin." The man started, but was cut off when Son moved to kneel in front of Marinette.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It has been a long four years."

"Master Son."

"You know Marinette?" The girl flinched.

"It was my temple that she'd stumbled into." The man stood, facing Master Fu. "The reason I got here so quickly, is because I was already on the trail of the dark one." Marinette whimpered, eyes widening.

"He's _here_? In _Paris_?" She stumbled up. "Adrien, I'm sorry, I got to go! I-I can't stay here! He'll find me-"

"No, he won't." Adrien growled, pulling the girl back down. "We won't let him get you, Princess. I promise. You're not alone. You're not powerless." The shrill ring of his phone, had Marinette snorting. The boy shook his head, answering. "Now isn't the time, Nathalie."

"Your father wishes to see you."

"And I'm trying to assure my girlfriend she won't be kidnapped again!" Silence rang through the phone and the room.

"She may come as well." And the woman hung up. Adrien's eye twitched, but stood, taking Marinette with him.

"Let's get your sketchbook, and go meet with my father."

* * *

"Where were you?" Gabriel Agreste demanded of his son, who winced. "We have-"

"I was with Marinette." The boy motioned to the girl, who still had the headphones she'd borrowed from Nino, and was curled up on Adrien's couch with her sketchbook. "She was targeted by the man controlling the _Jiangshi._ " The man froze for a moment.

"That was a _Jiangshi_?" The man turned to Nathalie. "Lock down the mansion. Adrien, contact the Dupain-Chengs, and inform them that their daughter is here." Adrien opened his mouth. "Do not argue with me, Adrien!"

"Yes father." One he was gone, Marinette lowered the headphones.

"You know, don't you, sir?" The girl gazed up at him, frowning. "You know about Jiangshi and what it means if they are here. You know what their master is capable of."

"I do, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Do you?"

"I was held captive by the monster for months." Marinette closed her eyes tightly. "It was horrible, Mr. Agreste, please don't make me-"

"I won't make you tell me, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Do you need anything? Tea? Food?" She shook her head as Adrien arrived. He looked between the two of them before sitting beside Marinette.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Adrien, I don't want you leaving the house. I'll have Nathalie collect your homework, but Jiangshi have nothing on Akumas. Neither of you are leaving this house until this is taken care of." Adrien opened his mouth to protest. "Adrien, Chaton Noir and Coccinelle cannot fight this fight. I can't fight this fight." Adrien stiffened, before his eyes narrowed. "I will not lose you like I did your mother."

"You! You're Hawkmoth!" Marinette gasped, eyes wide as she stared up at who had been her role model growing up. The man's eyes tightened, but he nodded.

"I always went for silly grudges, because I didn't want anyone to be truly harmed. That is why I haven't made another Akuma. The last few times, Adrien has been in too much danger. I only ever wanted to bring my wife back."

"Stupid." Plagg shot up, glaring at the man. "Stupid, moronic, idiotic, ludacris! You can't use the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses like that! You'd take your wife's place! You'd die!"

"My wife isn't dead. She's in a suspended state due to an attack by a man's dark magic that corrupted Duusu." Marinette's eyes widened.

"The only one capable of corrupting a Miraculous is-" She whimpered, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Do not worry, I won't allow anything to harm you."

"Father?"

"I know who attacked her all those years ago, Adrien. I stole the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses off of him." Marinette shivered, rubbing her arms as she curled in on herself. The man frowned. "He was experimenting on them. At the time, your mother and I become Le Paon and Le Papillon to fight against him. Every time your mother used the Peacock Miraculous, she got sicker. Then she got pregnant with you, and stopped using it, to protect the both of you. I spent years studying the Guardian's book, trying to find a cure.

"Then, one day, your mother went shopping. She never returned." Marinette closed her eyes, before steadying her resolve.

"Mr. Agreste, is it possible that _HE_ took her? He had a thing about _collecting_." The girl shivered, going glassy eyed.

"I cannot answer that, Miss Dupain-Cheng."

"Call me Marinette, please."

"Then you must call me Gabriel, Marinette." Adrien looked between the two of them, eyes searching.

"What just happened?"

"What happened," his girlfriend started, "is your father and I coming to an understanding."

"And what happens now, is you are taking your girlfriend to the safe room until I come for you." Marinette stood, instantly vetoing that idea.

"I'm sorry, Mr-sorry, Gabriel. I'm only staying long enough to regroup my mental state, before I confront _Him_ over what H _e's_ done not only to me, but to thousands of people." Her hands shook as she fisted them. Plagg settled on her shoulder, rubbing against her neck. "I'm the heroine of destruction. He won't be walking away from our fight."

"Mari-"

"Adrien, this is not your fight, and I won't ask you to help me. I just want you to keep our friends in the dark as I figure out how to stop him."

"No." The blond shook his head. "You won't fight on your own! I refuse!"

"Agreed." A soft voice said, causing the three to look over and see Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain standing beside Nathalie. "Darling, we won't allow you to fight on your own!"

"Maman, you aren't Miraculous holders-" Marinette cut herself off, eyes narrowing. "How long have you known, Maman, Papa?"

"A month after you started patrols." The girl huffed, shaking her head. "Anyways, I will teach you what I know about fighting. Both of you. Then, when she's ready, Gabriel Agreste, you will Akumatise us to help." The man nodded, glancing at Nathalie.

"Of course I'll use it."

"Nathalie, it's damaged-"

"I don't care, Gabriel. Adrien is like a nephew. Emilie is my best friend." The man nodded, eyes tight. "Besides, I'm sure Adrien or Marinette can get Duusu to the Guardian for a cleansing?" Marinette nodded.

"I'll call Rena Rouge for help." The girl grabbed her phone, hit speed dial four, and held it to her ear before anyone could see the number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Rena, I need you to come get Duusu from the Agreste Mansion to take to the Guardian. Will you do that?"

"Of course! I'll be there in ten-"

"Bring Carapace, and make sure you watch each other's backs!" The girl demanded, eyes narrowed. "I do not want to think I lost my friends because of something I should be doing on my own."

"Of course. We'll be there soon. He's actually with me, so it won't take long, promise."

* * *

Marinette yawned as Adrien lead her down the steps to the safe room.

Or rather, the safe home, seeing as it held multiple rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a sitting room. She instantly claimed the love seat for the two of them, curled up against him, as their fathers and Nathalie took seats around them, and the Gorilla took a stance by the doorway. Sabine moved to make some dinner.

"Maman, can you make Chicken Mushroom?"

"Gabriel?"

"The ingredients are fresh. We donate every other day." The man admitted. Marinette sighed in relief as she relaxed into her boyfriend. "So, did you get together before or after the reveal?"

"After, because we were blind."

"Alya wasn't, but then again, Superheroes are her life. She only discounted you because I was so sure it wasn't you. Funny how the glamour works, isn't it?" Marinette sighed, snuggling as close as she could into Adrien. "I need to tell what happened when I was with _Him_ , don't I?"

"Only the relevant things." Gabriel agreed, his eyes actually sad at what he was putting her through.

"And what you're comfortable with." Adrien offered.

"I know. Thank you." She pulled away from Adrien, shaking her head when he went to grab her. "No, Adrien. I can't have you touching me. It's too painful for this."

With a deep breath, she began her story.

* * *

 **Ten year old Marinette giggled as she followed her cousin Bao. The other girl was already a few feet ahead of Marinette, and the half French girl struggled to catch up, calling out her cousin's name. They were both only children, and Bao was excited to introduce her to her friends.**

 **Ten minutes later, Marinette was crying as she looked for her cousin, frantic. A woman caught her around the shoulders, kneeling beside her, asking in rapid Mandarin if she was alone, and if she could help her. She just cried harder, trying to get out of her grasp. A man, with similar hair to Marinette walked up. Claiming her to be his daughter, and in the middle of throwing a fit. The woman smiled, quickly passing the girl off.**

 **Marinette was dragged to an alley, where the man promptly drugged her, before taking her to her prison.**

 **"Wake up, brat. Time to become our sacrifice." The voice, speaking in French, was followed by a kick to her midsection. The girl woke up gasping for air. The man smirked cruelly. Marinette shivered, realising that she wasn't dressed anymore. Actually, she couldn't move either. People stood around her, watching closely.**

 **Waiting.**

 **An hour later Marinette was thrown into a small cell, curled up into the smallest ball that she could. Blood stained her thighs, as well as other fluids that she didn't want to think about. If there was one thing she was glad about, was she hadn't started her menstrual cycle just yet. She shook as a breeze passed her. She didn't know how long she stared at nothing but the bars of her prison, but soon, boots stood behind them.**

 **"Get up, wife. We need to prep you." The girl shook as he dragged her out by her hair. She fought tooth and nail, snarling like a wild animal.**

 **When she managed to bite him, he snapped, beating her with his fists and kicking her with his boots. When she coughed up blood, he stopped.**

 **"I don't like hurting you, darling." The girl stared dully back into red eyes. "Don't worry, you'll learn your place soon enough. You will please your God soon."**

 **"My God is Plagg of Destruction and Bad Luck." The girl snarled, glaring heatedly up at him. A sneer crossed the man's face as he slapped her.**

 **"Never mention a Miraculous God again to my face, you little bitch!" He tossed her onto a metal table, strapping her down. "I was going to let you sleep through this, but I think you deserve a punishment." With that, he pulled a poker out of the fire near the table. On the tip was the characters for demon. The girl screamed bloody murder as he pressed it to her stomach, right above where her womb was. "There, a brand for my beautiful wife. I shall name you Eu-meh."**

 **"My name is Marinette!" That earned a slap to her bleeding brand, her scream echoing around them.**

 **"No! Your name is Eu-meh! You will not be tainted by having such a French name! You are Chinese!"**

 **"I'm half French!"**

 **"NO!" The man snarled, punching her in the stomach. "You are my wife, Eu-meh, and you will learn your place!" Marinette gurgled, before passing out.**

 **When she woke up, a blonde woman was cleaning her. She wore a blue feathered mask, but was pale, like Marinette's Grandmère. She offered the girl a pained smile. She gently pulled the child into a hug.**

 **"Don't worry, sweetheart. The others and I are plotting in ways to get you out. You won't be here long. Even if he kills us. You're too young to be a his mercy. We won't let him get away with this. You'll get out, and when you're strong enough, you'll get us out. I know you will. You are destined for much."**

 **"Who are you?"**

 **"You can call me Em."**

 **"Okay." The girl's blue eyes fluttered.**

 **"Sleep, child. I'll wake you before he comes back." The child did as ordered.**

 **It took weeks, and in that time, Marinette realised the man was more than insane, he was sadistic and truly thought himself a god. Em, and the others whom never spoke, protected her to the best of their abilities. It took a long time to get her out of the lair, and with a book on spells against the man's army. She ran, and ran, until she couldn't anymore, before she ran more. She never stopped, fearing the undead tracking her. Running until she was safe behind a temple's doors.**

* * *

Sabine stared in horror at her daughter, wishing to hold her. The girl slowly lifted her head, locking eyes with Adrien.

"She had green eyes, just like you." Gabriel inhaled sharply, and Adrien's eyes filled with tears. "I...I always block it out...It's so painful to remember what he did, Adrien. I completely forgot that Em...Emilie, was there with me. By the time the authorities could investigate, he was already gone. Likely on his way here. I'm sorry."

"No, Mari, it isn't your fault. Never feel guilty that you got out." Adrien held his hands out. "May I hold you now? Please? I need to hold you." With a sob, she launched herself at him. "I've got you, Mari. You're safe now, and we will save mother."

"How? How can we save her, when _she_ was the one that had to save _me_?" Adrien shook his head.

"Easy. You promised to save them in return. You're so strong, Chaton. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. We may have not gotten the Miraculous that was meant for us, but you are a perfect match for Plagg, because you can cause anyone to have a bad day just by not smiling. You have a God of Bad Luck and Destruction on your side. You can stop anyone." He gave a roguish grin. " _We_ can stop anyone. We just have to trust each other." The girl sobbed, linking her arms around his neck, and pulling him close to hide her face in her neck.

"Is she asleep?" Sabine asked as she came over with the soup.

"I'm awake, maman. Is the soup ready?"

"Yes. Why don't you eat before you and Adrien go lay down?"

"Thank you, maman. I love you."

"We love you, too, darling. Your father and I will never stop."

* * *

He stood within the pink room, gazing about, drinking in what his runaway bride now loved. He hadn't known much about her before, but now he could convince her more easily. He just had to know her personality. Appeal to her loving side.

A flash of blond, and he knew he had his next target as rage filled him. A name was listed below the picture.

Adrien Agreste.

He would get his revenge on the boy, but first, he needed to find out where his lovely bride was. A glance around the room, revealed a pink box with a lock on it. With a smirk, he plucked it up, just knowing it was going to hold his answers. Once it was safe in his pocket, he turned to the room to ransack it. He slashed up the pretty boy's face, ruined the girl's clothing, she'd never have to wear anything ever again after all, and annihilated her sketchbooks. Her furniture was flipped, and broken, before he made his leave.

Just in time too, as he noticed two teens arrive, and the girl pull out her phone. He couldn't hear her, but knew that she was likely calling his bride. The boy was looking around, while she talked animatedly with the boy speaking as well. Likely had the phone on speaker. She was quite beautiful, in his opinion.

In fact, she'd make a lovely addition as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I could draw, I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction. I am American, so a lot of the idioms are what I grew up with. I just hope you guys like my story!**

 **Chapter Three edited, I forgot the ending, guys, I got distracted by my dog!**

 **Though, can I just say, I'm ecstatic that fanfiction now has docs up to a year? No more losing my work!**

 **Chapter Four**

Adrien cornered his father later that night. The man gazed evenly at his son, waiting for the blow up both knew was coming. Adrien glared at him, crossing his arms, and waited. He wasn't going to start the fight, but both knew he would be the one to end it. Gabriel sighed, bracing himself against the table behind him.

"I only ever wanted you to have your mother back." The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was going to use the Miraculous of Creation, and the Miraculous of Destruction, to save her. I didn't know what else to do. We studied the book day in and day out, searching for a way to end Him with them. He's...he's _evil_ , Adrien. While I used people's emotions against them, and destroyed the city, I've never once hurt anyone. I'd never allow anyone to be hurt. I just, I figured I could attracted His attention, bring his operation here, and bring him down."

What you did was wrong, father, and you know it." Adrien clenched his fists. "You put thousands of people in danger, and now Marinette is a target!"

"You can't know that-"

"I do father, because she had a bad feeling. She's Chaton Noir, of course she gets bad feelings about future events!" Adrien shook his head. "You put her in danger, because you had to taunt whoever this guy is. You put everyone in danger. You were only thinking about yourself with this plan, you can't even know if mother is alive still. What if Marinette hadn't known what those things were? We would have fought, and died, father. What would mother say then, if you got her back, but I wasn't there to greet her?" With that final question, Adrien walked away.

Gabriel could only watch, pondering his son's words.

* * *

Marinette yawned as she snuggled closer to Adrien, fighting her sleep. Said boy smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. They were sitting in front of the T.V. watching some random comedy that his father had put down there. The adults had long since retired, but the two were used to little sleep, since they did patrol every other day.

"Marinette, Alya is calling." Plagg murmured hesitantly as he hovered with the girl's phone. The dark haired girl grabbed her phone, answering.

"Alya?"

" _Marinette, we've got a problem_."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Chaton Noir took over as she straightened.

" _He was in your house, Nettie._ " Nino said, making Marinette aware that she was on speaker. The girl stiffened as she realised the ramifications of his words.

" _He_ was in my house?" She yelled, shooting up like the cat she was. There were two loud thumps and a crash as the adults hurried out. Adrien was also standing, hands held out. Like he meant to stop her from running off.

" _Oh my gosh, it's horrible, Marinette. Your walls with Adrien's pictures are ripped to shreds, furniture is tossed, and...and all of your designs...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ " Alya murmured as a sob left Marinette's throat.

"All of them?" She repeated, sinking to her knees.

" _Every single one_." Nino sadly said. Marinette could picture him pinching the bill of his hat as he hung his head. She did nothing as Adrien took the phone.

"You need to get out of there. He could be watching the place. Get to your families, and convince them to leave. Now."

" _Yes sir_." They snapped as one.

"And once you're done, get yourselves, and Chloé over here."

" _On it._ " Adrien turned to Marinette, who snatched the phone.

"And for goodness sake, be careful!"

" _We will Marinette/Nettie_." The superheroine hung up.

"What's going on?" Sabine demanded.

"Maman, Papa, _He_ was in our house." Marinette flinched when Adrien put his arm around her shoulders, but didn't pull away. "He destroyed things in my room. He...he slashed Adrien's pictures, and ruined my designs."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing your father and I always scan them onto the computer, and then online." Sabine sighed, smiling at her daughter. "Don't worry, sweetheart, everything will be fine."

"Mom, it won't! I left my new book there!" Marinette felt herself start to hyperventilate. "My new collection was in it!"

"You mean the jackets?" Adrien asked softly. "I thought that was the book you brought with you." The girl shook her head, tears falling.

"No, I took the one I used for the derby hats. I-I had the one with the collection in with my diary...oh no." She grabbed her phone, calling Alya.

" _Marinette_?"

"My diary box, did you find my diary box?"

" _Er, no? I thought you carried that with you?_ " Marinette shook.

"No, I don't. Because if I did, someone would know I'm Chaton Noir!" The girl shook in place. "That Alya is Rena Rogue! That Nino is Carapace! That you are Coccinelle! I wrote everything down in that book, Adrien! _Everything_!"

"Marinette, it doesn't matter, because you will be fine. So what if your secret comes out? So what if people know? We will protect you. Father is willing to protect us. He's already promised to stop being stupid, since we are trying to stop _Him_. Just trust me on this!" Marinette hesitated, before nodding. "We're going to be fine." Adrien swallowed thickly. "I...I have to ask you something. Don't take it the wrong way."

"If it's about Him-"

"Tikki was supposed to go to you, and Plagg to me. Are you happy with how things turned out, or do you wish to exchange our Miraculous?"

" _No_!" The girl shouted, eyes wide. "I love being Chaton Noir! I've never been more confident than when I got Plagg's Miraculous...also, I don't think that's what Paris needs right now." Marinette leaned back to smile up at Adrien. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"What are you going to do?" Adrien narrowed his eyes.

"Something that Plagg told me never to do, because it's going to break me." The girl blinked away her tears, thankful that their Kwami were catching up with Nooro. "However, it's the only way to stop him, and you will be there to help rebuild me."

"Always."

* * *

Alya, Chloé, and Nino, or rather Rena Rogue, Queen Bee, and Carapace, ran as fast as they could to reach the Agreste Mansion. The Gorilla, or Arthur, met them at the door, and rushed them to the panic rooms. They'd tried to remain unseen, but it wasn't long before they noticed that the zombie vampires had been following them. It'd taken Alya using her illusions, to finally give them the slip.

They arrived at the sitting room just as her final beep echoed around them. Marinette tackled her, hugging her close. Chloé and Nino dismissed their own transformations, while the adults gaped at them.

"I should have realised." Gabriel shook his head. "Of course if my son is Coccinelle, his best friend would have to be Carapace, and of course Miss Dupain-Cheng gave the fox to her best friend." The three frowned in confusion. "I'm sad to say, I brought this on, thinking by luring him here with the Miraculous gems that I stole from him was a smart idea."

"Wait, are you saying... _dude_!" Nino spun to his friend. "Your father is Hawkmoth?"

"Yes."

"Were you going to _tell_ us?"

"Of course I was. I was waiting to tell you in person." Marinette smiled as the boys bickered back and forth.

"Girl, you okay?"

"I'm fine, promise." She turned to Alya, and Chloé, who were watching her closely.

"I think we can all understand if you want to sit this one out." Chloé murmured, moving to hug the girl. "How are you holding up? This can't be easy for you."

"I just want it done and over with." Marinette sighed, Adrien's gaze cutting to her, but saying nothing. "Your families got out?"

"Easily. We had to tell them why they would be targeted though." Alya sighed, sitting down on the couch as Trixx finished her squid that Gabriel had offered, Wayzz was eating his vanilla ice cream, and Pollen was eating his sugar cubes. "This isn't going to be easy. Master said that he was going to pass out more Miraculous gems, and try and cure Duusu."

"More? To who?" Alya swallowed thickly as her friend panicked.

"To our friends. To mostly people in our class."

" _No_." The half Chinese girl spat, crossing her arms. "It's bad enough that you're involved, but at least you know how to-"

"Nettie, we need help. They will be temporary heroes until we stop this monster. People have been advised to stay indoors, and to keep all entries shut as tight as possible. Queen Bee made sure of it, telling them that this enemy is worse than any Akuma."

"But the only Miraculous left, are the twelve zodiac."

"Right." Alya nodded. "That's what we have to do to win, so we will. Do you know what the Snake Kwami, Sass, does? He heals, his power is Restoration. We've already decided he'd be partnered with Rose. Keep her from the battle front. I don't think she could handle it, and the others agreed. He's giving her the Miraculous as we speak."

"What are the others?"

"Nathaniel is getting the Dragon, Arron. The power of Inspiration." Nino spoke up.

"Kim is getting the Ox, Connection, whose name is Gabby." Chloé smirked, "fitting, as he tried to break them as an akuma."

"Affection, the Rat, Cradd, is going to be pared with Marc." Marinette couldn't stop the smile at the thought of Marc being a part of something.

"Devotion, the Pig, Belle, is going to Myléne."

"Dog, Siree, Identification, is going to Juleka, while Luka is getting Ecco the Rabbit of Multiplication. Was not easy getting them alone." Nino groaned, "though, sneaking the Tiger of Acceleration, Speed, to Alix was a cinch."

"It wasn't to get Ivan the Horse of Concentration, Reem." Chloé crossed her arms. "It was a bit easier getting Kagami Colli, the Goat of Collision."

"I wish it'd been simple to get Dyann, the Rooster of communication, to Max. I should have been the one to give Ivan the horse." Nino groaned, "I had to sneak in because his parents wouldn't let me see him."

"Well, Newell is safe with Sabrina, I think the Monkey of modification will do well with her." Alya smiled.

"And they're all aware this is just temporary until we stop _Him_?"

"Yeah...but Nettie, we all had to tell them why you were so important to keep out of sight. Why you weren't being given a Miraculous. We didn't say you were Ladybug, but they all had demanded why you weren't getting one. We told them that _He's_ after you, why _He's_ after you, and that we have to protect you." The girl sagged. " _He_ won't win."

"Thank you. All of you." Marinette sniffled.

"It was Adrien's idea." Adrien chuckled sheepishly as his girlfriend turned to him to pull him into a hug.

"We're all meeting up at the Eiffel Tower to discuss everything. Do you want us to say anything for you?"

"No." Marinette pulled away, staring down the adults before facing her friends. "We'll be there."

"Marinette-" The girl cut her parents off.

"I highly doubt _He's_ figured out my box just yet, because _He_ knows one thing about me."

"What?"

"I don't do things without a backup plan. I survived running from _His_ minions for days before reaching that temple. I refuse to be a victim anymore, and I refuse to allow _Him_ to hurt anyone else trying to get to me." Marinette narrowed her eyes as she turned to Gabriel. "You'll be there, won't you?"

"Of course. I'm the only adult holder that has an idea on what you are all facing...and I have apologies to make before anything." Marinette nodded, facing her friends again.

"I have to be there. So does Coccinelle. If we don't show up, they'll know something is wrong."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." Alya grumbled, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Don't worry guys, I have a feeling everything will work out." Nino murmured, "what?" He demanded, seeing the incredulous looks sent his way. "I'm serious. Something is telling me, so long as we work together, we'll survive this monster." Marinette smiled, pulling her oldest friend into a hug.

"Thanks Nino."

* * *

Chaton Noir paced nervously upon the tower's roof. Her friends shared looks, while her boyfriend tried to coax her into relaxing. The girl would shoot him a glare, that would shut him up for a minute before he'd try again.

Nathaniel was the first to appear. His costume was blue, a shocking contrast against his hair, that had lengthened, and was spiked. His hands were gloved with sharp looking talons. His outfit was a simple, resembling something right out a comic book. It made the whole group wonder if the suits represented what you wanted to be shown.

Marc was next to show up, adorable in Marinette's opinion. His ears were large, round, and pink against his black hair. A slim, long tail trailed behind him. It actually made them think of a whip. In fact, as they took a closer look, they realised that was what it was. His outfit was a soft pink color, almost white. He sat next to Nathaniel, smiling shyly.

Third to show up was Alix. Her outfit was pink like her hair, and striped black. Instead of boots, she wore a pair of roller blades, and she had what appeared to be a bow strapped to her thigh. Looking closer revealed it to be a crossbow. Perfect for speed.

Following Alix was Kim, his outfit purple in color. He held no weapon visible, but held horns and had a chain like tail. If everyone was honest, he looked like a purple version of a devil.

Ivan and Myléne showed up together. Ivan's hair had white instead of blond in front, and his outfight was brown, with rather impressive boots, likely his weapon, and a tail full of string for a tail. Chaton knew that it was perfect for balance, even if it didn't seem like it. Myléne's outfit was completely pink, with a skirt, and a spring like tail. Her mask was pink, with a shock of black around her left eye. She held onto a spear.

Rose, Juleka, and Luka appeared next. Rose's outfit was teal, with a black diamond pattern, a hood, and tail. She had no weapon, but her eyes glowed. Juleka's costume was much like Marinette's, but pink with a white belly, and nose on her mask, and wore cargo pants instead of a skirt. Luka's outfit was white, and he held, to everyone's surprise, a lute.

Tenth to show was Max, the Rooster. His suit was mostly yellowish orange, with a shock of bright orange as his comb, and his tail feathers. On his waist was what appeared to be a stack of paper pinched together with nails. So he would be forced to stay back with Rose.

Second to last to appear was Kagami. Her look was simple, a classic white super heroine, with black horns, a dot of black around her right eye, black arms and legs, and a small fluffy tail. She held what seemed to be a miniature battering ram.

Last to show was Sabrina, looking unsure of herself. Her human ears seemed enlarged, and she had a tail that blended into her brown colored suit. Her mask was a cream color. She held no weapon, so Marinette had a feeling she would be a tactile opponent. Someone that had to touch which they wished to change.

"Hello everyone." Coccinelle greeted stiffly, pulling his girlfriend down to his side, against her wishes. "We first have to let you know that Hawkmoth-"

"Le Papillon." Chaton corrected.

"Le Papillon is now on our side." The ladybug themed hero sighed. His father dropping down beside them and bowing.

"I owe all of you, and Paris, an apology. For now, we must focus on Him, before He can strike. It will only be a matter of time, and we cannot get everyone to safety." The man sighed. "When this is over, I will hand over my Miraculous. I was never meant to have it, unlike Chaton Noir and Coccinelle."

"F-Le Papillon, I don't think you need to do that." Coccinelle tried.

"I've hurt too many with my quest of getting her back, I cannot risk falling off the right path." Chaton gave him a smile, patting her boyfriend's hand.

"Coccinelle, trust Le Papillon, he knows what he's giving up."

"I'm lost." Kim groaned.

"It means there will no longer be Akumas." Kagami stated, before looking at the original heroes. "Do we need different names?"

"To keep your families safe, yes you do." Coccinelle nodded, offering a small smile. Still a little hurt that Adrien had taken Kagami out on a date before her. "However, since you're temporary, we will just call you by your animal, or it's equivalent in gender. Such as Sheep for you. Dog for you, Snake for you, and so on."

"I guess that makes sense." Kagami sighed, before frowning. "So what is the plan to keep Marinette safe?"

"Yeah, we're only here because our friend is in danger."

"Well, she's hidden away, hopefully where she won't be found." Coccinelle started, fighting to keep from looking at his partner. "She can't be seen until this guy is gone."

"But who is he?" Kim asked, frowning. "They wouldn't tell us either." He motioned to Alya, Chloé, and Nino. "I understand Chloé, but why not the two of you?"

"It's because we don't know who he is." Chaton stood, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. "All we know, is he's called the Dark One, and the easiest way to describe him is a mix of Darth Vader, Orochimaru, and Voldemort. He controls the dead, tortures people to death, enslaving their souls, and harms innocent women in the worst possible way, demeaning them to a title such as wife number 100." The girls paled, while the boys clenched their fists. Luka, Nathaniel, and Marc were the worst off.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Luka demanded, voice shaking.

"Yes, we are. Marinette was kidnapped by this monster, abused, and is now hunted." Coccinelle sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"We have to lure him out into the open." Chaton muttered, not meeting anyone's gaze. "As soon as I can, I'll stop him."

"Stop him?" Le Papillon frowned at the girl that his son loved. "You are not suggesting what I believe you are, Chaton Noir." The girl didn't respond or meet his gaze. "To use Cataclysm on a human is irreversible! You'll be committing murder-"

"That monster is not human, Le Papillon. _He_ signed away _His_ soul years ago. We're not even sure how old _He_ really is. _He's_ evil to the core. What little hope there had been to saving _Him_ is long gone." The butterfly hero stiffened. "I'm not happy about this. Yes, some part of me is satisfied, but another is withering away in pain at the thought. _He_ won't be stopped any other way." The girl squared her shoulders. "Your wife won't be saved any other way. As soon as _He_ is dead, _His_ magic will dispel, and your wife will escape."

"Chaton Noir, that shouldn't be on you!" The man shook. " _He_ wouldn't even be here, if I hadn't done what I did."

"You can't know that for certain, Le Papillon. You'll never know that. It's a what if question. What if Marinette hadn't gotten away? What if I didn't know my wife was still alive? What if she's dead? What if _He's_ human?" Chaton shook her head, facing her class. "Go home, and rest. Keep your eyes pealed. Rooster, you're our only communication when we aren't transformed. Keep everyone in the loop."

"Yes, Chaton Noir." With that, everyone returned home.

"Do not mention this to Plagg." Chaton snapped at Gabriel as he changed back. "I don't want that on him."

"You won't even tell your Kwami." The man shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing, young lady." With that, Marinette and Adrien were left alone in the room.

"He's right, you know." Adrien murmured, pulling her into a hug. "I just hope I can put you back together." He sighed as their transformations ended.

* * *

A cruel smile crossed _His_ face as _He_ entered Wife Ninety-Nine's room. Her dull green eyes looked up, and _He_ grinned down at her maliciously. Her eyes widened as _He_ held up a picture of what could pass as what she looked like when she was younger, and if she was a boy.

"So you do know who this is, Wife Ninety-Nine. You will go free today, but you will deliver a message." With a wicked grin _He_ pulled out a very sharp scalpel, bringing it to her skin. She didn't even flinch as _He_ started to cut.

 _He_ was getting bored of her anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I could draw, I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction. I am American, so a lot of the idioms are what I grew up with. I just hope you guys like my story!**

 **Also, do you guys know how difficult it is to write 3k+ words on a compute with a sliced up foot (I went to the hospital, don't worry)? Never step on windows, people. They do not work like in the movies. No matter how skinny you are, unless they are inches thick! I will never be able to un-see how split skin/muscle looks now.**

 **Chapter Five**

Chaton Noir paused as she spotted movement on the front lawn of the Agreste Mansion. She was just finishing up her patrol, saving citizens from _His_ minions. Now she was seeing something that seemed impossible, but she knew the monster _He_ was. It made sense, even if it made her sick to think what _He_ had done.

"Emilie Agreste?" She whispered, dropping behind the woman. Said blonde flinched violently away from the cat themed heroine. "Easy. It's okay. You're safe here." Dull green eyes looked down at her.

Green eyes she'd never forget.

"Of Mrs. Agreste, I'm sorry it took too long." The girl looked around nervously. "Let's get you inside. Gabriel is worried sick about you, and Adrien won't forgive him for what's happened until he sees you-"

"Who are you?"

"Inside, Mrs Agreste, I promise, Gabriel and Adrien will be there."

"What about Duusu?"

"Duusu is with the Guardian. He's trying to save your kwami. I promise." Chaton assured, leading the way to the safe rooms. She dropped the transformation, spinning around. "I was worried we'd be too late. That I wouldn't be able to keep my word. I promise, we will stop him, Mrs. Agreste." Marinette murmured, holding out her arms. "May I hug my hero?" Green eyes sparkled with tears as the woman appeared more aware.

"Minou." The woman murmured. Marinette smiled as she was pulled into a hug. "We must get you away. _He's_ after you, minou." Marinette soaked up the hug from the only person to understand so far.

"I can't, Mrs. Agreste. I can't leave your son to fight alone. Not against _Him_." The teenager pulled back slightly to smile. "Besides, we're going to be family one day. I'm not leaving my red beetle."

"He's Coccinelle?" Marinette nodded, smiling sadly.

"We'll live, Mrs. Agreste. I promise that we'll both live."

"Oh minou." The woman sighed, pulling Marinette back into a hug. "You remembered."

"You called me minou, of course I'd use that name. I had to stay strong, and remember my promise to save everyone." Marinette hesitated, "why did you call me minou?"

"Because you reminded me of one." The woman smiled at the teen.

"Okay." Holding the woman's hand, Marinette dragged her passed the still gawking Arthur, whom Emilie waved to. Marinette paused outside the study, where she could hear everyone, plus Max, speaking. "Stay here, I'll let them know that I found you first." The woman shook her head, running in before the girl could stop her.

"Gabe!" Emilie tackled the man to the ground.

"Em-Emma?" The man stuttered, glancing to his frozen son, then his son's girlfriend. "How?"

"Oh Gabe, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I should have had Arthur go with me-"

"Emilie, how did you get away?" The woman flinched.

"I didn't. He let me go." With a deep breath, she let the robe wrapping her body drop in the back. Marinette gasped in horror. Gabriel shook as he pulled his wife closer.

 **Give me her, and I'll leave Paris. Give me Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and everyone in Paris will survive. You have until midnight. I'll be waiting at the Eiffel Tower.**

"I won't allow it." He promised. "She won't be taken."

"Oh Gabe, I'm so sorry." The woman sobbed, clinging to her husband. Marinette inhaled deeply, before turning to Max.

"Rooster, notify everyone to come." The boy opened his mouth to protest. "Why do you think you haven't seen Coccinelle or Chaton Noir?" He stiffened.

"You're Chaton Noir?" The girl nodded. "What are you planning?"

"Just tell everyone to get here, as civilians preferably, until they are inside, and Arthur will bring them to the war room."

"Arthur?"

"Er, the Gorilla." Adrien supplied, blushing as his parents looked at him. Emilie smiled, holding out her arms to him.

"Come here, sweetheart." The boy surged forward, wrapping himself in the unfamiliar yet so familiar hold of his mother. "I love you, sweetheart. This man won't win. You'll see. We'll stop him."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that Duusu is ready for battle." The voice of Wang Fu echoed around them as he entered the room. He offered Emilie a smile. "Since you know how to use his powers, I'm sure you wouldn't mind holding onto him a little longer, Mrs. Agreste."

"Oh...thank you. Are you the Guardian?"

"That I am. Wang Fu, at your service." The man shot Gabriel a glare. "You have much to answer for, Le Papillon."

"Yes, I do. I will do all in my power to apologize to Paris as soon as this mess is over." The man's eyes closed tightly for a minute. "I made a mistake."

"We are but human." The old man sighed, pinching his nose. "I cannot hold mistakes against you, when I'm the one that made the mistake that landed the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous in _His_ hands." He pulled out the Peacock broach, handing it to Emilie. A flash of blue, and Duusu was before her, opening his pink eyes.

"Duusu!" The woman squealed, cupping the Kwami, and holding him to her face. "I've missed you."

"Emilie? Where were you? I was so worried." Duusu murmured, nuzzling back. Glancing around, he gaped at Adrien. "Is that Adrien?" He shot over, only to pause when Adrien started sneezing.

"He's allergic to feathers." Marinette sighed.

"Guys, they're here." Rooster spoke up. The ones still in their civilian forms quickly transformed.

"Why are we here? Isn't this putting Marinette in danger?" Tigress demanded, arms crossed.

"Yes, we shouldn't be here. It brings attention to the mansion." Goat narrowed her eyes on the heroes.

"Because he already knows that she will be here." Le Peon smiled hesitantly as eyes snapped to her. "Hello, I'm Le Peon, wife to Le Papillon, and Coccinelle's mother."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I was Wife Ninety-Nine." The woman grabbed Chaton Noir's hand when she stiffened, eyes flashing with memories. "I always knew that I'd get away somehow. I was sent with a message for Mi-Marinette. He wants her, in exchange he claims to leave Paris. However, you know evil. They have no trouble going back on their word."

"Then what's the plan?"

"We give him what he wants." Rena's words were met by outcry. Their classmates and friends protesting, angry on Marinette's behalf. "We give him what he wants, but he will have nothing. All because Marinette will be safe, while Luka sends in a clone." They all paused, frowning at her.

"It's the best plan we got, because we only have until midnight. Two hours from now." Coccinelle explained. "Look, if any of you wish to back out of this, you need to do it now."

"No way!" Snake snapped, surprising everyone at her anger. "I refuse to leave my friend hanging!" Chaton felt tears fill her eyes for a moment before she shook the feeling.

"Snake, you won't be with us on the front lines. You, Rabbit, Rooster, Rena, Le Papillon, Le Peon, and Pig will stay here."

"What?" Gabriel demanded, his wife protesting loudly beside him. Rena went to protest, as well.

"Le Peon is too week to be out there fighting, mentally and physically. Rena is more of a distraction, then a fighter. Pig isn't a fighter, neither is Rooster. Snake is a healer. We need her back here in case something goes wrong. Master Fu, is Son going to be there?"

"He, and Bolin, are already tackling his minions." The old man hummed.

"Chaton-" Le Papillon started to protest.

"I understand that you feel guilty, sir." The cat themed girl assured, smiling. "However, I'm going to need you to watch the Dupain-Chengs until this is over. You heard them. They want to help. I refuse to let them get hurt. It is bad enough that our friends are risking their lives to help us." Chaton sighed, holding herself in a self hug. Coccinelle went to hug her. "Don't, Bug."

"But minou-"

"No." The girl shook her head. "Until this is over, I won't stop feeling dirty." She whispered so only he heard. The ladybird themed hero flinched. "Besides, you have to put me back together after all this."

"Chaton Noir, what do you mean by that?" Master Fu demanded, struggling to stand. The girl shot him a look.

"I don't have a choice."

"Have you spoken to Plagg about this? Chaton Noir, what you're going to do is against everything the Cat Miraculous is for!" The girl shook her head.

"I won't put that on him, Master Fu. He won't know."

"He'll want to know what happened-"

"When this ends, tonight, I'm handing over my Miraculous." Coccinelle froze, his eyes wide in horror.

"Minou, you can't give up Plagg! He'll be devastated!" The girl closed her eyes, looking away.

"I won't be fit for being a Heroine after tonight, Bug." Chaton opened her eyes to gaze brokenly at her boyfriend, who was shaking in fear, and pain. They both knew what she was going to give up in the fight. Knew that it was the end of Chaton Noir. That she'd never recover enough to ever use Cataclysm again.

"Oh Minou...you shouldn't be forced into this position."

"It's the only thing that will work. He's not human anymore, Bug." Chaton Noir sighed, looking to her friends, who were watching in confusion. "I think you all need to understand why I'm taking this so hard."

"Are you sure, Chaton?" Coccinelle demanded. "There is no turning back after this."

"I know." Chaton sighed, twirling a lock of hair in her hand. "I'm Marinette, guys. Or rather Chaton Noir is Marinette." Gasps were heard, while two snorted.

"Saw that coming." Kagami sighed, glancing at Adrien. "He is who he is, after all. Of course you'd be Chaton Noir."

"It was pretty obvious." Luka agreed, grinning at his sister's friends. "I mean, it had to be. I was with you twice, when you had to transform. I also shipped Chatelle hardcore, so I knew we'd never make it as a couple. I did get to meet an amazing girl instead because of Frozer though." He shot a wink to Kagami, who was gaping.

"Wait, you're L-"

"Ah, ah, ah, don't let them know, my little sheep." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm a goat."

"Semantics."

"I'm so lost!" Rose whined.

"Yes, yes." Chloé sighed, "it's all confusing, but we need your help to end this. We've only got an hour and a half to plan left. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." The teen muttered, shaking her head. "We can talk about this later. Right now we have to plan to save Marinette, and Paris. I don't know about you, but Marinette isn't the only one in danger. My father could become a target. Rena's family. Carapace's. They're all in danger, because our names are down in Marinette's diary."

The teenagers shared looks, contemplating something as one. Somehow, someway, they all sensed they knew each other. With that one look, they all came to an agreement. They all became sure in what they were about to do. Not positive in the outcome, but positive they could get through anything together. They just needed to think, and plan, and support each other.

"Where do we start?" Rooster demanded.

* * *

Clone-Marinette nervously sneaked from the mansion, moving as if she wasn't supposed to be around. Like she was sneaking out of her bedroom, and her parents were asleep. Which was true, in a way. However, she needed to get to the tower, before the deadline in an hour. Thankfully, no one was around. Everyone had taken the warning from the Mayor to heart, hiding away in their homes, or nearest building if they couldn't get home. It made navigating the empty streets a cinch, and allowed her to move freely through the lights without fear of a car appearing.

Not a soul was out. Not even the un-dead. It was eerie for the normally bustling city to be so quiet. Not ever tourists were out and about. It made the heroes, who were following under the illusion that Alya had sent about them to turn them invisible to follow the cloned girl, unnerved. Windows lit up with light as she ran through the streets. Slowly, people began to notice the desperate race the girl was doing.

Clone-Marinette skidded to a halt in front of the tower, glaring up at it.

"Hey _**Freak**_!" She screamed, noticing the figure at the top of the tower, glaring. "You want me? Then come get me!" With that, she took off running. Everyone shot Luka a glare, who shrugged.

"What? I've seen what she can do in a pinch. Tell me that isn't what Marinette would do, if it came to protecting her family, friends, and innocents." The group, as one, shook their heads before chasing the figure running after the clone.

"Bride One Hundred, stop this nonsense before I kill everyone you love." Came the cold voice of the Dark One. Clone Marinette froze, eyes wide as he latched onto her. She stared up at him, terrified. "Let us leave, while Paris burns!"

"You said you'd leave."

"I never said I'd leave Paris standing, now did I? I want no chances of you returning-"

Chaton Noir shook her head, silently calling upon her Cataclysm. The dark energy surrounded her hand before she stealthily moved behind the man. The Clone didn't react, as if she didn't know what was going on. It was as she grabbed his wrist that the illusions and the clone faded away into nothing. The monster's eyes widened in horror, as he spotted the black destructive magic crawl up his arm from where he saw what was his possession gripping his arm.

"Good riddance." Chaton spat as the dark lines crawled up his skin, as if they were his veins. His hand was the first to disinterested. Her miraculous beeps rapidly, Plagg forcing the transformation to end as quickly as possible. Before she could take off her miraculous, Coccinelle grabbed her hand, blocking her movements.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." The teen murmured as Plagg started nuzzling up to her neck, whispered assurances that he wasn't made filling the quiet. "I couldn't stop my father from telling him. Especially once I knew Plagg, while upset, couldn't hate you for it." The girl whimpered before collapsing into his arms. Coccinelle threw his yo-yo up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The healing light swept throughout the city. Healing the damaged from Him. A group of women ranging from the age of seven, to thirty, appeared before them, looking around in confusion, and fear. Marinette shook her boyfriend off, moving to them. With a deep breath, she started to speak in Mandarin.

 _"Hello, everyone. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, bride One Hundred."_

 _"Minou."_ A woman gasped, running forward. Marinette recognized her as one of the women that help Emilie get her out. The teen smiled at her soft.

 _"Don't worry. In a few hours, to a few days, each and every one of you will be back with your families. He is gone, and you're safe now. I'm so sorry it took so long for some of you."_ The teenaged girl was pulled into a hug as other women that recognized her surrounded her. The girl relaxed into their hold.

"Merci bien." A young girl gasped out. She was about a year or two younger than Marinette was. "I need to find papa, and my sister." Marinette frowned, looking at her closer before gasping.

" _Chloé_!" The teen in question had already dropped her transformation and was running over to tackle the girl that had gone missing not long after Marinette had returned to Paris.

"Zoé!" The older blonde sobbed as she held her sister close.

"Chloé! I've missed you!"

* * *

It took two months to figure out who everyone was with the help of Interpol. Chaton Noir was hailed both a hero, and a vigilante after killing Him. Those that knew why she'd done it, supported her, as did all of Paris, but outside of Paris, she would forever be seen as a murderer.

"Shut that off." Adrien snatched the remote to shut the T.V. off since she was watching the news, again. The girl shrugged apathetically. "I don't care what they think. You did what you had to do to stop him. Nothing more, and nothing less. Look at it as self defense or ending a war."

"Yeah, Kitten, don't take what they say personally. At least you weren't outed as Chaton Noir. You can still hide as Marinette."

"Yeah, but how long will that last? Whose to say that our next enemy won't get the drop on us, and we end up being revealed?"

"We'll just take it day by day. Okay, minou?" Adrien smiled as she allowed him to pull her up into his arms for a hug. "Besides, tonight the Mayor is holding a ball to end Hawkmoth's reign, and the celebration that He can't hurt anyone anymore." Adrien smirked, "and I want to see your dress that you've only told me the colors of. Red and black, minou?"

"It's a surprise!" The girl smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "I need to get back to my place. Alya, Zoé, and Chloé are also getting ready there. You also need to help Nino. He's never worn a suit before."

"Yes ma'am." Adrien chuckled, escorting her to the door, where Arthur was waiting. "I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Her dress was red and black. Only it started black, and slowly faded into red. Ombré, his mind supplied, much like Alya's hair **(Look up black and red ombre ball gown dress, it's the second one after the sales under images)**. Marinette's hair was pulled back into a messy bun, with curly strands escaping the pins and bands. She wore flats, obviously taking in her luck when it came to walking around as a civilian than as Chaton Noir. Her face was lightly brushed with blush, lip gloss, and smoky eye shadow.

Adrien, of course, had matched her color choices, his suit black, with his vest being red, and his shirt black.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling. "You'll steal their breath away, minou."

"So long as you like it, I don't care what they think." Marinette smiled, face darker than normal thanks to the pigment decorating it. "I know we have the rest of our lives to have days like today, but I'm glad this is our first dance together."

"Agreed." Adrien kissed her cheek, before leading the party (Alya with Nino, Sabine and Tom, his parents, and the Bourgeois) to the limousine waiting outside. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I hope you all have enjoyed my story. It's a bit anti-climatic with the final fight, but I'm also the one to think that not all fights have to be so dramatic. All it takes is one hit, and you'll end it. You just have to get the upper hand, after all.**

 **Have yet to decide if there will be a sequel, please do not pressure me on that, because if I feel pressured, I won't write one.**

 **Thanks everyone!**


End file.
